1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotary printing machine having multiple coupled cylinders which are mounted indirectly in side walls of the printing machine by journals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing unit in which two printing groups are arranged one above the other and work together on the basis of the blanket-to-blanket principle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,905. The cylinders of the printing units are mounted by journals in side walls of the printing machine. One of the side walls has an opening in the area of the transfer cylinders. This opening can be opened or closed by two doors arranged one above the other on the side wall in swingable fashion. In the opened position, sleeve-type rubber blankets can be removed from or slipped onto the transfer cylinders. In the closed position, each door accommodates the journal of a transfer cylinder. To this end, each journal is mounted in a bearing bush. The bearing bush is in turn accommodated by a bore in the door. The bearing bush is thereby clamped on a partial area of its mantle in two semicircular clamping jaws, one of which jaws is detachable. To allow the door to swing into the opened position and thus to uncover the opening and the cylinder journal, the one clamping jaw must first be detached. To do this, a working cylinder and a multi-element gear are needed, which makes the device expensive. Furthermore, the pivoted bearing of the door itself is expensive. European Reference 0 352 599 B1 discloses a printing unit in which the opening in a side wall is surrounded by two bearing shields. In this arrangement, the journals of the cylinders are mounted in the separating plane of the bearing shields. To uncover the opening, the bearing shields are moved apart laterally. To allow the entire transfer cylinder area and plate cylinder area to be opened by means of a pair of bearing shields, the height-width relationship of the bearing shields becomes very large, which results in the danger of tilting. Appropriate precautions must be taken or several pairs of bearing shields must be used. In addition, the forces required for the adjustment movement and the fixing in place are very high.